Beneath the starred night
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Es su hermano y quizás no deberían hacer lo que hacen, pero se siente bien, se siente como la opción de creer que, pese a todo, las cosas irán bien. Wincest.


**Disclaimer: Todo de Kripke, quien sabe, igual y él también desea meter más efecto Wincest en la sexta temporada, o al menos eso espero xD**

**Claim: Wincest (Dean/Sam)**

**Summary: **_Es su hermano y quizás no deberían hacer lo que hacen, pero se siente bien, se siente como la opción de creer que, pese a todo, las cosas irán bien._

**Segundo Wincest que escribo, más largo que el primero y quizás igual de extraño. Fue un algo que se me ocurrió por los flashbacks de "Swan Song", srsly, ese episodio me hizo desear ver la primera temporada de nuevo.**

* * *

_Do they burn, the wishes whispered, like secrets, they yearn, just to be heard. I'm done with questions, I have no answers. The choice is yours cause the show is on right..._

_"Heal My Wounds" - Poets of the Fall._

**Beneath the starred night.**

Lo observas una vez, consciente de la sonrisa divertida en sus labios mientras sus dedos se rozan con el pretexto de tomar otra botella de cerveza. Es eléctrico, como una corriente entre ambos y lo saben, de hecho, lo esperan, es súbito y ligeramente adictivo. Descorcha dos botellas y pone una en tu mano antes de alzar la suya como si pretendiera brindar. Alzas una ceja pero le sigues el juego, bebes de la botella sintiendo sus ojos en los tuyos.

Han elegido una noche fantástica para escapar de la ciudad.

No hay ruidos de gente, por un segundo no hay fantasmas, no se preocupan por el negocio familiar, todo está bien. De pronto sólo existen el universo y ustedes, las estrellas que brillan en la noche y la oportunidad de verlas sentados en la cajuela del Impala. Siendo capaces de ignorar por una fracción de momento lo fregadas que están sus vidas.

Un segundo y eso basta. No hay palabras entre ustedes, no, porque a pesar del tiempo separados se conocen lo suficiente como para saber que piensa el otro, sólo es un roce de labios que sabe a alcohol y a tentación. La sangre hierve en las venas ante la idea de tener al otro bajo su merced, gimiendo su nombre mientras lo folla. No sabe mal, puede distinguir entremezclado con el alcohol algo que es simplemente Sam, un algo distintivo que quema cuando sus alientos se mezclan y las manos comienzan a aferrarse a la ropa.

Es prohibido por supuesto (lo sabe mientras sus propias manos recorren la piel de Sam trazando y arañando, marcándolo, arrancando gemidos y siseos de los labios que mordisquea sin misericordia)

- Dean.

Escucha su nombre en sus labios y sabe que ese momento lo necesitan ambos. Porque siempre han sabido que lo único con lo que pueden contar es con el otro. Nada más, no hay más familia que ellos, no hay nadie que pueda esperarlos, no tienen la opción de ser normales, quizás nunca haya una familia idónea (lo saben después de lo que pasó con Jessica), quizás nunca conozcan el calor de brazos femeninos y besos con sabor a miel, una esencia a perfume y el sonido de tacones altos, quizás jamás puedan disfrutar de llegar a un lugar y ser recibidos por brazos pequeños alrededor de sus rodillas y voces estridentes gritando 'papá'.

Pero en ese momento, mientras se deshacen de la ropa y Dean baja la mano para acariciar la extensión de su hermano, no le importa. No quiere nada que no sea a Sam, al mismo que cuidó cuando eran niños, al mismo al que le rogaba que no le hiciera preguntas porque no quería robarle el pedazo de inocencia al cual todavía podía aferrarse. Sam con sus ojos fijos y a veces llenos de tristeza, incluso cuando está enfadado, Sam con sus casi dos metros de altura y su mirada de cachorro capaz de convencerlo de cualquier cosa.

Sam, cuyo cuerpo jamás había tocado de forma real, excepto en sueños. A veces le molestaba, porque era su hermano y no debía pensar así sobre él, pero no podía evitarlo. No había podido evitarlo la primera noche que había soñado que lo follaba y había despertado en un revuelo de sábanas de motel baratas manchadas de semen. Se había llevado la mano a la frente, cubierta de sudor y había tratado de calmar su acelerado corazón. Y había pasado el resto de la noche intentando en vano no imaginar los ojos de su hermano nublados por la lujuria.

Los mismos ojos que ve ahora, si alza la vista antes de comenzar a lamerlo. Lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber como complacerlo, como mover los labios y la lengua para torturarlo un poco, como deslizar los dedos y arañar la piel del muslo interno, ganándose el sonido de siseos y la imágen de Sam con la cabeza hacia atrás. Le gusta como saben las pequeñas gotas aperladas que son el preámbulo a lo que vendrá después.

- Dean, Dean, sigue, sigue...

Y no puede más que obedecer, tomándolo por completo en su boca ignorando la sensación de ahogo, envolviéndolo en calor y humedad y la sensación de su lengua recorriendo lo que puede alcanzar, apretando de forma exacta los testículos y deslizando un dedo en su entrada, tomándolo desprevenido. Escuchando sus gemidos y sintiendo sus dedos afianzados a su cabello, si le arranca mechones no le importaría demasiado. Lo chupa, lo muerde y lo lame complaciéndose ante las reacciones que provoca, intentando ahogar su deseo de meter la mano en su pantalón porque está tan jodidamente empalmado que duele.

- Coño,coño,coño.

Entonces siente el calor del semen en su boca y lo traga, ignorando por completo los esfuerzos de Sam por apartarlo. Lo limpia y se levanta, sin apartar sus ojos de su hermano, satisfecho al ver la lujuria grabada en sus orbes. Sam lo jala hacia él y sus bocas se encuentran de forma desesperada, labios contra labios y un baile entre sus lenguas, casi podría jurar que Sam pretende follárselo con la lengua y no le molesta la idea porque si lo mira ve a su hermano, cierto, pero también a su alma gemela. A lo único que tiene en el puto mundo y lo único por lo cual sería capaz de vender hasta su maldita alma.

Sus miembros rozan y participan del encuentro entre pieles, sudor mezclado con sudor y el sonido de besos y jadeos irrumpiendo la calma de la noche. Le gusta como se siente besar a Sam. Le gusta morder sus labios y saber que, de cierto modo, es sólo suyo. Le gusta sentir las manos de su hermano apretándole el trasero mientras lo mira con aquellos ojos nublados de inocente lujuria, si tal concepto es realmente posible. Le gusta sentir su erección contra el muslo y saber que si su hermano está así de empalmado es por él y no puede evitar pensar en todas las cosas que le gustaría hacerle.

Jadea en su oído mientras mordisquea el lóbulo, no puede creer lo jodidamente adicto que ha resultado ser al sabor de la piel de su hermano, una piel de la cual él conoce la mayoría de las cicatrices, porque claro, era él el que estaba ahí cuando Sam se cayó por vez primera al comenzar a caminar, con pasos temblorosos y el brillo en la mirada porque estaba logrando algo importante, era él quien lo había visto regresar a casa con un labio partido producto de un puñetazo, él quien le había enseñado como golpear y si bien con su padre habían aprendido como usar las armas, las primeras lecciones de lucha de Sam las había recibido de Dean.

Y también las cicatrices internas, piensa mientras se mueve contra su hermano y siente las uñas de éste arañar con algo de fiereza su espalda, porque él estuvo ahí cuando Jessica murió, estuvo ahí y lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras las lágrimas de Sam le mojaban la chamarra de cuero y no le importó. Sabe que se hubiera quedado ahí mil noches si hubiera sido preciso. Es una conexión innegable entre ellos, lo sabe, lo siente, le ha quedado claro desde que comenzaron su entrenamiento como soldados en una guerra que no parece tener para cuando terminar.

- _Fóllame Dean._

Son los labios de Sam los que susurran contra su oído mientras mueve las caderas un poco hacia arriba, un susurro quebrado por los jadeos, pero con el tono de voz conspiratorio que conoce desde siempre, el mismo que usaba para rogarle que le contara cuentos antes de irse a dormir, aún cuando ya era tarde. Son sus ojos los que parecen suplicarle con la mirada, con las pupilas dilatadas y las irises brillantes. Es su boca, ligeramente entreabierta, exhalando respiraciones entrecortadas, la que parece querer pedirle que le de motivos para susurrar, para gritar su nombre y quebrar el silencio que los envuelve.

- Sammy - susurra su nombre, queriendo asegurarse de que no es su imaginación jugando con él.

Porque antes ha soñado con este momento y siempre ha despertado en el momento de mayor intensidad.

Recorre con su mano la espalda de su hermano, bajando, bajando, bajando hasta llegar a la cintura y luego cubriendo su boca con la suya en un beso necesitado de confirmación, lo ha besado demasiado esta noche, puede verlo en los labios hinchados y en los remanentes de saliva que aún parecen querer unir sus bocas. Ha memorizado tanto de Sam, la manera en que su respiración se entrecorta cuando es presa de un súbito ataque de besos, mordiscos y caricias furtivas que terminan con los dedos de Dean acariciando provocativamente su miembro.

- Dean, por favor, déjame sentirte dentro de mí. _Fóllame_.

Y quizás no es correcto, es un pecado, es incesto, es su propio hermano. Pero no le importa, porque su hermano es lo único que tiene, lo único verdadero que tiene en un mundo lleno de oscuridad y de verdad, de verdad, nada podría llenarlo más que ser uno con él, por una noche. Como si sellaran un pacto, como si hicieran una promesa de por vida. Lo necesita, necesita saber que está ahí, que no saldrá corriendo a Stanford otra vez, necesita ser egoísta por un segundo y pensar que quizás las cosas irán mejor, que quizás siempre estarán juntos.

Baja la mano y comienza a masturbarlo, decidido, algo apresurado porque necesita prepararse y no cree que la saliva sea suficiente, lo toca como sabe, como intuye que le gusta ser tocado, como sabe que se toca porque alguna vez lo escuchó, acostado como estaba en su cama del cuarto de motel en cuestión, su padre ausente, como siempre, escuchó los sonidos, la respiración, los jadeos y el ruido de la cama, sabía lo que su hermano hacía y esa noche le había costado trabajo no soñar con él.

Dirige los dedos cubiertos de semen hacia la entrada de Sam y, vale, quizás no sea higiénico, ni ortodoxo pero no ha sido como si hubiera empacado el frasquito de lubricante con él, crea una especie de ritmo que se acentúa mientras las caderas de su hermano se mueven al compás de sus dedos, mientras le suplica que deje de torturarlo con ese excesivamente lento preludio a lo que realmente quiere.

Se prepara y entra en él, siendo recibido por el calor más deliciosamente asfixiante que jamás haya sentido. Y está apretado, muy apretado, a pesar de la preparación previa, está tan apretado que Dean tiene que luchar por no correrse ahí mismo. Se siente mucho mejor que en sus sueños, definitivamente. Tentativamente marca un compás al entrar y salir, en cada embestida siendo recibido por un gemido de satisfacción antes de que las piernas de Sam se aferraran a sus caderas, apretándolo más.

- JoderSammyjoder.

Es delicioso el calor, la forma en que el sudor perla la frente de su hermano y lo escucha decir cosas que jamás hubiera pensado oír y le gusta, simplemente porque le gusta descubrir una parte de Sam que nadie más conocera. Lo toma en su mano y se maravilla ante la dureza de la erección. Establece un ritmo con su mano y con las embestidas y siente la temperatura increíblemente elevada a su alrededor.

- Abre los ojos - susurra y se maravilla ante la lujuria grabada en las orbes de Sam, le infiere un aspecto malvado y carajo, le gusta como se ve.

Entonces toca el punto que hace a Sammy gemir y gritar y convulsionar como poseso. Lo siente explotar en su mano y la presión es demasiada cuando se corre, gritando el nombre de su hermano entre un montón de palabras que quizás ninguno de los dos escuchará. Siente el frío de la noche contra su piel y no le importa. No le importa haber follado en la cajuela del Impala, ergo, manchando de semen la pintura de su bebé. No le importa porque ha sido Sam y coño si ha valido la pena, Sam, marcando besos perezosos sobre su hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa.

Sam aprieta su mano y Dean le vuelve a besar, lento, casi como si quisiera memorizar la piel de esos labios que a veces se pliegan cuando está molesto con él. Es su hermano y quizás debería estar escandalizado por lo que han hecho pero no lo está porque es natural, es parte de él desear a su hermano de esta manera y estar dichoso por ser deseado igual. Por sus venas corre la misma sangre y quizás ese es el problema. Desde siempre han sido parte del otro. Es parte de lo que son cuando sus cuerpos se fusionan en uno y se olvidan del mundo cruel en que les ha tocado vivir.

Se visten en silencio y caminan hacia el interior del Impala, porque quizás sea hora de regresar. Pero se quedan sentados, mirando el cielo estrellado que se extiende, con el motor detenido y sólo escuchando la música que Dean ha puesto, pero con un volumen tan bajo que parece un susurro rítmico. Extiende la mano y roza los dedos de Sam, sólo para asegurarse que sigue ahí, voltea a verlo y vuelve a besarlo, sintiendo su lengua pedir acceso a la húmeda caverna del otro. Le gusta descubrir el sabor de Sam más notorio ahora que el sabor del alcohol parece haberse diluido un poco.

Y si lo sigue besando seguramente acabaran follando dentro del vehículo pero no le importa, porque si lo siente, si siente la piel bajo sus dedos ardiente al tacto y distingue su pulso, entonces sabe que no está soñando (Sam lo acaricia por encima del pantalón de mezclilla y Dean gime al notarse nuevamente empalmado) y que, a pesar de lo jodidas que puedan estar sus vidas, de algún modo extraño y loco todo irá bien.

Porque si de verdad la familia es lo único que realmente importa, entonces ellos están destinados a estar juntos, bailando al borde del peligro como lo han hecho desde siempre, pero juntos. Y en ese momento, mientras las pieles se mezclan, igual que las palabras, igual que los besos y los alientos, Dean cree que es verdad.


End file.
